Caring for an elderly person is a difficult task. Leaving the elderly person alone for even a short time period may be worrisome to the caregiver. Different systems are available in the art for monitoring elderly people and keeping responders (such as family members, medical personnel, or hired caretakers) informed about the status of the monitored elderly people.
For example, BeClose (beclose.com) manufactures a monitoring system which includes a plurality of wireless sensors, a hub, and a server. The wireless sensors are placed around the house of the monitored person, and record different activities of the monitored person. The hub receives data from the sensors and transmits the data to the server, which is accessible to responders for monitoring the activities of the monitored person. The server is also configured for processing the data to identify one or more undesirable conditions, which may be indicative of an emergency. If at least one of the conditions is identified, the server notifies the responder via an email, an SMS, or a phone call.